Night Time
by LeDerpSisters
Summary: Cheesy title is cheesy. Just a little one shot filled with Leo/Nico fluff. Guest appearance from the Argo II. Don't like, don't read, contains two boys getting up close and personal. BAM.


Hola guys! Well I haven't published anything in an age /: My apologies. Here's a little something something ;) Looove these two to death, enjoy!

P.s These guys belong to Rick Riordan sadly ;A;

Derpina ~

Nico stood alone on the prow of the Argo II as the fresh air assaulted his nostrils and his hair blew around his face. He craned his neck and watched the sky, enthralled as the clouds sailed by in a blur of moonlight tinted colour. His fingers slipped along a stream of air as he stuck his hand out past the rail, ruffling the cuff of his clunky jacket.

A laugh echoed through the prow as he peered over the rails, closing his eyes against the jet stream caused by the ships rapid movement. His eyes opened and he let out a small gasp as the clouds parted and the golden exterior of the Argo II glittered across the choppy ocean miles below.

Unbeknownst to Nico, Leo had crawled out of bed to keep an eye on the ships navigation. He leaned against the mast and observed Nico, a lump forming in his throat. He had never seen anything more free than this awestruck Nico, illuminated in silver. Pride for his ship swelled through his body as he looked at the wonder and sheer peace on the Italians face.

The thought of this calm, awed soul that revelled in the beauty of the night crammed into a vase and held captive by giants made Leo's stomach churn.

Leo pulled down on his sleep-rumpled shirt as the cold air bit on his exposed stomach. He turned to leave but was stopped by a small, inquisitive voice cutting through the night.

"Leo? What are you doing up now?" The slightly embarrassed tone brought a smile to Leo's face as he swivelled around to face the smaller demigod. There was a reddish tint spreading across Nico's face and it caused a lump in his throat to grow. He nervously swallowed it down as he moved towards him.

"I'm just admiring the view really..." that was much closer to his inner thoughts than Leo was comfortable with.

Nico hummed as his fingers tapped along the rails. He bit down on his lower lip as he looked out to sea and Leo's eyes traced the movement, small shivers moving down his spine.

"Are you cold?" Nico moved closer towards Leo, eyebrow quirking and making him look cheekier than Leo thought him capable of. Leo nodded, playing along, and encircled Nico with his tanned arms, fingers niggling into the warmth found under Nico's ragged shirt.

"What. Are. You. Doing." Leo smirked and nuzzled into his neck.

"I told you, I'm admiring the view."

"What could you possibly- _oh_." Leo's sudden bought of bravery and honesty payed off as comprehension dawned across Nico's face and he spluttered, clearly caught off guard. Leo raised his head and looked into the dark, wide eyes of the boy in front of him that met his as a small, dorky smile spread across those perfectly formed lips.

Well. Unexpected result. Leo decided to push the boundaries as he moved forward. Nico's dark hair blew in Leo's face as he tilted it towards the smaller boy's own and their lips met in a hungry kiss.

A delicate hand twined in Leo's curly, dark hair as Nico pulled him closer. He licked his lips and the Italians mouth opened, the hot air from his mouth contrasting delightfully with the cold air that bit at his nose. Their tongues met, teeth clashing with the intensity of their kiss. The railing dug into the small of Nico's back but he wasn't going to complain.

Leo found his hands heating up dangerously but before they could combust into flame Nico's cold ones clamped down on them.

They pulled apart and Nico started panting softly, looking far more pleased than was decent.

The colours of the now rising sun played in Nico's eyes as the two of them stared at each other in silence, grinning like the idiots they were. The wind picked up around them as they sped over the ocean.

"Niks, I think its about time we made our way downstairs."

Nico looked like he was about to complain when a gust of wind threw his hair into his face. Stifling a laugh, Leo plucked out the hair stuck in the smaller boy's eyelashes.

"...Fine." Nico conceded and the two of them crept down the stairs to the bunks.


End file.
